The Legacy Of Jak And Daxter
by JakandDaxter715
Summary: Jak after all of the Jaks. Jak is married to Keria and he already had 3 kids. Only one lives with him, JJ. Jak JR. JJ is the last child and second boy born. He gets his self into trouble and someone comes to help, Gol comes back and is mader than before.
1. In The Beggining

**The Legacy Of Jak And Daxter  
Chapter 1  
In The Beginning  
**Jak and JJ were racing to the house. The first one there gets a hover car. Mean while Keria (Jak's wife) was at the finish line waiting to see who wins. They were really fast! Yet, Jak is winning.  
JJ: No! (Extremely load even Jak heard!)  
All of a sudden JJ zipped far in front of Jak!  
Jak: What the? My son is going to kick my ass.

Keria has spotted Jak or JJ close.  
Keria: It is? It is? JJ! WHAT! My son beating the best, racer my husband!

JJ passes the finish line.  
JJ: Oh yeah beat that Dad!  
JJ looked for his mom; she was on the ground fainted! Finally Jak slowly pasted the finish line mad.  
JJ: Hover car shopping!  
Jak: Rematch.  
JJ: No!  
Jak: Where is your mother?  
JJ: On the ground.  
Keria got up.  
Keria: Well, uh I guess JJ won and he gets the hover car. Lets go eat dinner.

Daxter (An ottsel) was already at the table. He used to be an elf himself but I'm not telling about that story.  
Jak: What are you doing here?  
Daxter: Well, oh it is a long story…  
Keria: Do not tell us now; it is time to eat. Maybe later. He is your friend anyway.

After they were done eating a cell phone rang. It was JJ's. A person told him to come to his or her house.  
JJ on cell: I am busy!  
Then he hung the cell phone up. The cell rings again and again.

In the Morning (The next day) JJ got his hover car. Afterwards Keria had to go to work. Keria and Jak went behind the curtains (From Jak2). JJ waited for them to come out  
JJ: Oh well, I will go out on my own. With out Daxter.  
Daxter came out from the curtains. JJ left without them. He started to drive.  
JJ: I'll drive without them. I hope I do not get into trouble.

On the drive there was traffic. He was not in the traffic; he WAS the traffic! He had jumped on the side of a guy's hover car. He was hanging for so long that he almost killed a crimson guard (They are kind of like police)! This guard tried to pass the hover car the JJ was tilting for fun. So his hover car almost blew up! But he FINALLY got away after fifteen minutes though.

He got off. He had to hurry because the person who called JJ yesterday is chasing him!  
JJ: Oh no!  
He got on his hover car and zipped away.  
JJ: How can I go to the party without worrying she is there! There it is but she is behind me. (You know you talk to yourself out load sometimes)  
His cell rang. He picked it up.  
JJ: Hello, who is this?  
Person: I…  
JJ hung up, he knows who it is. He stopped his hover car. .  
JJ: Ok, what do you want Ivyna?  
Ivyna: To come to my house to talk.  
JJ: I have a cell phone you know… you called me a gazillion of times already.  
Ivyna: I know but…  
JJ stepped on it. He parked his hover car fast and ran into the party.

Ivyna got mad!  
Ivyna: Then I will have to make him come… this is important…more than he thinks that is.  
Ivyna parked her hover car next to his and ran into the party. She did not realize that JJ was on stage singing a few of his (Not popular yet) songs. When he was done he Ivyna finally noticed he was up there.  
Ivyna: Oh! How could I know? Oh well can't get him right now.  
JJ ran out of the building; Ivyna still can't find where JJ went off. But that was not the end of being chased! Some guy followed him. He was wearing clothes that JJ would wear. The people on the ground of the cities would look at you then walk away' but this guy followed him! JJ tried hiding, driving away, running away, and even punched him! An hour later JJ told a crimson guard and he said that he would be on the job. The guy did not follow him anymore.

JJ on cell: Oh I forgot to say I was all worked up after I got done with him so I came home to relax… if you are wondering why I am not with you guys…. Well I have to go Dad.  
JJ turned on the T.V. and watched the news show.  
Reporter: The worst thing happened today!  
JJ listened so closely that it looked like he was hugging the T.V.!  
Reporter: This man died here in a mysterious car accident in Main Town of Haven City.  
JJ on cell and to self: WHAT! 100 elves die everyday and they only said one! Any way that was the first elf they put on T.V. that died who is not important! Didn't you say that when Barren died they did not put him on T.V.! That is it I am turning this off. I am going now, bye Dad.  
Jak: They did not say Barren died because they want the citizens to think they are now over with.  
JJ: Oh, I am going off.  
Jak: Ok, watch where you are going.  
JJ: I will.

**Chapter 2  
The Time Has come  
**JJ was trying to find the place where the man died; to see if he was so important to show on T.V.!  
JJ: Wait I know why he was on T.V.; elves normally disappear in thin air when they die. This guy must not have died… or did not die from the car accident. Something is going on, and fast! Dad should… oh no I will find out… maybe… nah!

His cell phone rang instantly!  
JJ: I know who it is… I'll answer it.  
JJ picked his cell phone up.  
JJ: Hello, who is this?  
Ivyna: You know who it is. You have to come to my house now! The past is coming to the present.  
JJ: I will…  
Cell: Beep!  
JJ: Oh my god!

List thingy  
Transporter (Just in case)  
Self-destruct thingy (Lol emergencies only) Hover car  
JJ: Ok, I am ready.

**  
**


	2. The Time Has Come

**The Legacy Of Jak And Daxter  
Chapter 1  
In The Beginning  
**Jak and JJ were racing to the house. The first one there gets a hover car. Mean while Keria (Jak's wife) was at the finish line waiting to see who wins. They were really fast! Yet, Jak is winning.  
JJ: No! (Extremely load even Jak heard!)  
All of a sudden JJ zipped far in front of Jak!  
Jak: What the? My son is going to kick my ass.

Keria has spotted Jak or JJ close.  
Keria: It is? It is? JJ! WHAT! My son beating the best, racer my husband!

JJ passes the finish line.  
JJ: Oh yeah beat that Dad!  
JJ looked for his mom; she was on the ground fainted! Finally Jak slowly pasted the finish line mad.  
JJ: Hover car shopping!  
Jak: Rematch.  
JJ: No!  
Jak: Where is your mother?  
JJ: On the ground.  
Keria got up.  
Keria: Well, uh I guess JJ won and he gets the hover car. Lets go eat dinner.

Daxter (An ottsel) was already at the table. He used to be an elf himself but I'm not telling about that story.  
Jak: What are you doing here?  
Daxter: Well, oh it is a long story…  
Keria: Do not tell us now; it is time to eat. Maybe later. He is your friend anyway.

After they were done eating a cell phone rang. It was JJ's. A person told him to come to his or her house.  
JJ on cell: I am busy!  
Then he hung the cell phone up. The cell rings again and again.

In the Morning (The next day) JJ got his hover car. Afterwards Keria had to go to work. Keria and Jak went behind the curtains (From Jak2). JJ waited for them to come out  
JJ: Oh well, I will go out on my own. With out Daxter.  
Daxter came out from the curtains. JJ left without them. He started to drive.  
JJ: I'll drive without them. I hope I do not get into trouble.

On the drive there was traffic. He was not in the traffic; he WAS the traffic! He had jumped on the side of a guy's hover car. He was hanging for so long that he almost killed a crimson guard (They are kind of like police)! This guard tried to pass the hover car the JJ was tilting for fun. So his hover car almost blew up! But he FINALLY got away after fifteen minutes though.

He got off. He had to hurry because the person who called JJ yesterday is chasing him!  
JJ: Oh no!  
He got on his hover car and zipped away.  
JJ: How can I go to the party without worrying she is there! There it is but she is behind me. (You know you talk to yourself out load sometimes)  
His cell rang. He picked it up.  
JJ: Hello, who is this?  
Person: I…  
JJ hung up, he knows who it is. He stopped his hover car. .  
JJ: Ok, what do you want Ivyna?  
Ivyna: To come to my house to talk.  
JJ: I have a cell phone you know… you called me a gazillion of times already.  
Ivyna: I know but…  
JJ stepped on it. He parked his hover car fast and ran into the party.

Ivyna got mad!  
Ivyna: Then I will have to make him come… this is important…more than he thinks that is.  
Ivyna parked her hover car next to his and ran into the party. She did not realize that JJ was on stage singing a few of his (Not popular yet) songs. When he was done he Ivyna finally noticed he was up there.  
Ivyna: Oh! How could I know? Oh well can't get him right now.  
JJ ran out of the building; Ivyna still can't find where JJ went off. But that was not the end of being chased! Some guy followed him. He was wearing clothes that JJ would wear. The people on the ground of the cities would look at you then walk away' but this guy followed him! JJ tried hiding, driving away, running away, and even punched him! An hour later JJ told a crimson guard and he said that he would be on the job. The guy did not follow him anymore.  
Ivyna: Oh! How could I know? Oh well can't get him right now.  
JJ ran out of the building; Ivyna still can't find where JJ went off. But that was not the end of being chased! Some guy followed him. He was wearing clothes that JJ would wear. The people on the ground of the cities would look at you then walk away' but this guy followed him! JJ tried hiding, driving away, running away, and even punched him! An hour later JJ told a crimson guard and he said that he would be on the job. The guy did not follow him anymore.

JJ on cell: Oh I forgot to say I was all worked up after I got done with him so I came home to relax… if you are wondering why I am not with you guys…. Well I have to go Dad.  
JJ turned on the T.V. and watched the news show.  
Reporter: The worst thing happened today!  
JJ listened so closely that it looked like he was hugging the T.V.!  
Reporter: This man died here in a mysterious car accident in Main Town of Haven City.  
JJ on cell and to self: WHAT! 100 elves die everyday and they only said one! Any way that was the first elf they put on T.V. that died who is not important! Didn't you say that when Barren died they did not put him on T.V.! That is it I am turning this off. I am going now, bye Dad.


End file.
